


Move in the Darkness

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Drabble Sequence, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: The power goes out during a storm, and Rocket isn't going to stay alone with his thoughts.





	Move in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



The power went out, plummeting Rocket into darkness. All the soft, white noise sounds of air conditioning and the humming machinery in the workshop died and the only thing he could hear was the rain pounding against the roof and the occasional crash of thunder.  
Since he couldn't work on his upgraded vibranium aero-rig, Rocket was left with two options: sit in the dark like a loser, or run to the dormitories in the middle of a storm.  
Rocket wasn't scared of the dark, but he couldn't be alone without anything to occupy himself. He couldn't risk thinking too much.

 

Rocket bypassed his own room and stalked further down the hall, trailing water behind his tail, his fur soaked through. He considered banging on the door, but he knew most of the dormitory would be sleeping through the storm. But not Thor.  
Instead, he pushed the door open without knocking at all. "Is this your doing?"  
There was a deep chuckle in the darkness. "No, but it's nice, isn't it?"  
Lightning flashed and for a second Rocket could see Thor's outline stretched out on the bed, all hard angles and shadow. Rocket's mouth went dry.  
Shit goddamn. Was he naked?

 

Thor's bed squeaked as it shifted beneath his weight. "I was thinking of going outside to enjoy the magnificent storm more closely. Would you join me?"  
Rocket swallowed hard. "I was already in it."  
In brilliant flash of lightning, Thor stood. "You're soaked."  
"I'm fine," Rocket replied, but he trembled as he said it.  
"No, Rabbit, you're shaking." Thor moved across the small room in two steps and knelt down. He was undeniably naked. He brought his hand to the front of Rocket's jumpsuit. "Take off these wet things."  
"What? Are you trying to seduce me, Thunder?"  
Thor chuckled. "Perhaps."

 

Rocket was not often at a loss for words, but in this moment, he was speechless. Speechless and increasingly naked as Thor stripped him of his jumpsuit.  
"You don't have to do that," Rocket said, terribly unconvincing.  
"You're cold," Thor said as thunder crashed outside. "Why did you come here if it not for me to warm you?"  
Why did _was_ he in Thor's room? To yell at him about the storm? Rocket could barely remember, and then...  
"I didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to remember."  
Thor pulled Rocket to his chest in a warm embrace. "I'm here."

 

Rocket curled himself against Thor's massive chest. He fit perfectly wrapped up in Thor's arms. He was damp, but cozy and comfortable. He hadn't been comfortable in a long time.  
"Thanks," he mumbled, half asleep. "A guy could get used to this."  
"Then get used to it," Thor replied, kissing the top of Rocket's head.  
Rocket's ears perked up. "Yeah?"  
"Of course. Now sleep. I will protect you from the storm."  
"I don't need protecting," Rocket protested, but stopped when Thor kissed his head again.  
"I will be your company, then," Thor said.  
That, Rocket could live with, and relaxed.


End file.
